shieldofjusticefandomcom-20200214-history
Message to You
For the longest of times, i have been avoiding this. I always tend to look at the bright side of things. But what happens when you keep on looking at the bright side? Everyday, every month, year saying that. There won't be enough bright side, eventually it will all become night. I never wanted anything to come to this. Yes, i lied to you just now but i did everything to just give me time to make this. I remember back in the day, when i used to call someone my other best friend. You used to get mad, and i had to be forced to split it up into two tears: A best friend and THE best friend. I still have to do that. And i also remember you getting mad at one of my templates for NUKEMS WINS, that i had to change and looks very off. But that isn't the problem. I'm not saying you aren't my friend anymore, i'm just puting that as a note right now. But i'm not sure if i can call you THE best friend. My feelings for you have fallen, and i'm not sure if i can pick them back up. There are people i feel more of a best friend here. I do have reasons, i'm not a dick who randomly says this. I can't say i grew out of the relationship. It's not really about age specifically, if you catch my drift. The way i wanna put it makes me seem like i'm a dick who wants things a certain way and only that, but it's not that. it's difficult to put into words and make it make sense, but i'll try my best, dont overthink what i'm saying or anything like that. We all have differences. Actually, everybody does. But this is way too much. It's not exactly like before a year. it seems awkward the way you makes it seem, like if i say something that we both liked before, or if i like, you always say "yeaaa that's not funny", or "yeaaaa you showed me that", and it's not just one or two. It's a lot of things to the point where we almost have nothing in common. We also have nothing to talk about. Comparing myself to Alan, we always have something to talk about. Everyday, whatever it is, and we have a lot in common. It gets us talking for 1-3 hours at its lowest. Highest, 5-10 hours. Before him, we used to always have the same thing. Talk about shit, have shit in common, and we'd be talking for about 5-10 hours. But now its like 10-30 minutes or rarely, 1-2 hours. That's how bad its gotten. But it's not just that. You're running with a bad crowd. I always get the feeling you enjoy them more than myself. And it feels like he's making fun of me there or something like that. I don't trust you when you is talking there a lot and when you say something here every 5 minutes. And it's not just you running with a bad crowd. I've never seen you cheerful in about a year. You can never be cheerful, and its almost like you act like Raven. You're never hopeful. I see more hope talking to Alan for crying out loud. But everytime you or i mention your series, its always hopeless. "Yeahhh nobody will read it or care", "no one will care lol", "nahhhhh dont do anything", "i think i should stop". It's like that every time. I used to break and arm and a leg begging you to see the hope and shit. Now i'm like "your choice". Do you see that? That bs? "BEGGING" and "your choice". Big difference. But there's also some stuff about quality which i don't wanna mention, but you see how things have declined? I did a lot of shit for you, and still am, and i'm doing shit for your series and i'm doing shit featuring your stuff, and you're still not hopeful. I'm not sure i even got a thank you. We used to be 5-10 hours, always making dual projects. SoJ, The Rebootedverse contributing was mostly both of us. Zig and Kif, and Prototype. I think i see why you really quit here. Everything we used to do was together, now we only see each other for 10-30 minutes talking abiut random or repetitive shit. When i bring up something new, i've never seen hope and it's always awkward. But let's not forget Gen Rex and Avatar. I proved to you that both aren't stupid or gay, and you love those shows now. Gen Rex has one of your favorite villains, and Avatar might be high up there with your favorite shows. But there's still no trust. I say "Breaking Bad is so good", you say its gay, i say "The Blacklist is amazing", you call it gay, i say "Gravity falls is great", you still say its gay. I explained everything, and i dont feel we're as tight anymore. I see more of a connection with Toon, Alan, and TJ. 2015 is a year for me to truly express myself, to change myself. To express what i think and not hide anymore. You're still my friend if you want to be, and i don't mean to sound rude but i offended everything basically. But you're not my best friend as you used to be, and that's not what i wanted. I avoided this for a long time. Try not to send Ty after me or anything, i just wanted to tell you how i felt about this. I'm sorry, but it has to be done.